Plasma chambers are used for a variety of purposes. For example, plasma is generated within a plasma chamber to etch a substrate, clean a substrate, deposit layers on the substrate, or perform other processes on the substrate.
Various chambers are used to process the substrate. Also, the same chamber is used to process the substrate. When different chambers are used, the substrate may not be processed in a substantially uniform manner. For example, a substrate etched using one plasma chamber may be etched at a different rate than another substrate that is etched using another plasma chamber. As another example, a substantially higher amount of material may be deposited on a substrate processed in a plasma chamber than that deposited on the substrate in another plasma chamber.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.